


Nightmares

by Gunschute



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Nightmares, Other, ft headcanons, implied previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Leaving the Decepticons isn't an easy process. Especially not with the repercussions one would end up facing when Megatron finds out.But sometimes, it's not even that that makes it hard. Drift has bigger fears than his previous leader.





	Nightmares

“Drift,” The familiar voice sounding behind the Samurai caused them to freeze, a sense of dread crawling up his spinal strut— though he (perhaps foolishly) did not exactly fear the owner of the voice, hearing it only meant bad things were to come. And he felt a twinge of surprise it'd gone with his newer name.

 

And, Drift was sure, said bad things would undoubtedly be directed at him this time.

 

Still, instead of bolting like every logical system in his frame urged the ex-Decepticon instead found himself turning around to catch sight of Megatron himself. A sparing thought of ‘wait, isn't he dead?’ flickered across Drift's processor before it was shoved aside to keep himself alert and on his toes. Dead, undead, born again— Megatron was a dangerous mech to be distracted around.

 

“Relax, my Spark,” Megatron sounded amused, a servo waving Drift's defensive stance off as if it were a mere childish act Deadlock might have pulled long ago. Dismissing Drift as if he were no threat at all, “I've merely come to bring you home.”

 

Drift shook his helm vehemently, denta bared in a loose snarl as the Autobot retrieved his swords to flourish them defensively before him, “I will not go with you, Megatron. Not this time. I'm done chasing after you.”

 

“Oh?” Megatron mused out loud, suddenly very close— though Drift couldn't for the life of him figure out who had moved or how it had happened so suddenly. Stubbornly flinching away when a pincher talon reached up to stroke along his cheek in an act of familiarity he did not wish to grant Megatron, “Yet you haven't ran. Nor struck out. You may be fooling yourself. Perhaps even those dull Autobots. But you can't fool me…”

 

His swords were gone… dropped? When did he let go of them— Megatron's large servo firmly grasped Drift's arm, using the hold to easily spin the mecha around to come fact to face with golden optics. Optics that belonged to a mecha his size— frame sharper and deadlier, large claws splayed to their side and an evil grin displaying murderous denta framed by a gunmetal, animalistic face that was ridiculously scarred.

 

Deadlock.

 

“There you are. The true you. The you deep down inside. The monster, as the Autobots so fearfully called you.” Megatron grinned, something Drift was able to catch in the reflection as well as he finally managed to tear his attention away from the terror before him.

 

“Come home. We understand you.”

 

“No—!!”

 

Drift nearly smacked into Crosshairs as he jolted up, filed claws curled into minor weapons in the panic induced act before he was able to catch onto just who was in front of him, blinking slowly and glancing around. Megatron was nowhere in sight.

 

“... ya okay there, Drift?” Crosshairs only spoke up once they saw recognition in Drift's optics, “Ye were flailing around in yer sleep and growlin’.”

 

“I'm fine,” Drift's voice was a low breath of relief as he pressed a servo to his face, “I'm okay now. Thank you for checking in…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head. Featuring my headcanon on Deadlock's looks (well, sort of). You can't convince me any of the Cybertronians in Bayverse actually originally looked so... human. Least of all an ex-Decepticon.


End file.
